


that drum's still beating

by psidn



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Fanmix, Gen, Prompt Fill, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psidn/pseuds/psidn
Summary: The adventures of Abe Takaya and M1-H45H1, in song.





	that drum's still beating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crescenttwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/gifts).



> for the prompt [A routine patrol led by Abe Takaya discovers an abandoned ship amongst the space debris. The only survivor is a glitch-ing android, designation M1-H45H1.](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=10051858#cmt10051858)
> 
> implied temporary death

[8TRACKS](https://8tracks.com/psidn/that-drum-s-still-beating)

  


  


  


1\. A Stroll Through Hive Manor Corridors - The Hives [YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BZikaM5Gr0)

_Instrumental_

Abe comes across an abandoned ship. He walks carefully through its deserted halls. All he can hear are his own footsteps and the ominous creaks of the ship's old equipment.

  


2\. Drumming Song (Boy 8-Bit Remix) - Florence + The Machine [YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVE1GfJB6R8)

_That drum's still beating_

Abe comes across M1-H45H1. He thinks it's a dead android, but as he walks away M1-H45H1 grabs his wrist and won't let go. M1-H45H1 androids always were a little buggy when it came to giving up.

  


3\. Artificial Nocturne - Metric [YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmYRRcaQLno)

_I'm just as fucked up as they say_  
_I can't fake the daytime_  
_Found an entrance to escape into the dark_  
_Got false lights for the sun_

M1-H45H1 doesn't handle his own glitches very well. Abe convinces him to leave the abandoned ship and join him.

  


4\. Around the World/Harder Better Faster Stronger - Daft Punk [YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0fllyJTBsRU)

_[the audience cheers]_

The first planet they visit together has large crowds everywhere they go. They don't stop watching and clapping. Abe monitors M1-H45H1's vitals carefully.

  


5\. Wondaland - Janelle Monáe [YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=koXwbeteyTQ)

_The grass grows inside_  
_The music floats you gently on your toes_  
_Touch the nose, he'll change our clothes to tuxedos_  
_Don't freak and hide_

The second planet they visit together is magical. M1-H45H1 meets other droids who entrance him.

  


6\. Don't Get Lost in Heaven - Gorillaz [YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1pu4O9vzLY)

_Don't get lost in heaven_  
_They got locks on the gate_  
_Don't go over the edge_  
_You'll make a big mistake_

The third planet they visit together hadn't really meant hurt the visitors. It was a mistake. M1-H45H1? Abe? Are you okay?

  


7\. 4th Dimensional Transition - MGMT [YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlExzSQW9aw)

_If what they say is true  
You are a shadow in the fourth dimension_

It's difficult and painful, but both M1-H45H1 and Abe get saved.

  


8\. Love of an Orchestra - Noah and the Whale [YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=faqVuTz2KVo)

_So now in my deepest sorrow_  
_there's no need for despair_  
_I'm carrying all the love of an orchestra_

M1-H45H1 and Abe are both a little different now than they were before, but that's okay. They have more adventures to go on.


End file.
